


Of Magic and Mayhem

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Merlin :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This an entry for the iPod Shuffle Challenge; not all of my drabble for this fic will be in this form but I am kinda addicted to doing these so...anywho feel free to give a prompt in a comment! I will always be happy to write them!

Song One: Mr Mysterious, Vanessa Amorosi

Morgana walked from the Camelot castle her long black hair blowing behind her. Her eyes glowed as the guards were blasted back from their posts. The long red cloak and hood billowed around her; making her look more evil than ever. She had left all essence of her good self in the castle; the evil possessed her so much it almost controlled her mind. Morgana wanted revenge on the King that had kept so many secrets from her. Who had kept from her the right to the throne of Camelot.


End file.
